1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power management system for use primarily in conjunction with portable, battery operated electronic systems, such as, for example, personal computers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Each generation of portable personal computers sets new standards in lower weight, higher processor speed, increased resolution for displays and lower power consumption. The pursuit for lower power consumption presents a challenge because it must be balanced with a need for increased functionality and performance. In order to meet these requirements, power control methods have evolved in the industry as industry standards and also as proprietary solutions. The PCI (peripheral component interconnect) mobile Design Guide is one such industry standard which implements the clock run protocol for power saving in a mobile system. Several other key industry standard power management standards, such as OnNow.TM. initiative, Advanced Configuration and Power Interface Specification (ACPI) and PCI power management PCIPM are being drafted currently to meet the aggressive power consumption goals for future desktop and mobile systems.